


Little Brother

by nanye_i_arato_angaina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanye_i_arato_angaina/pseuds/nanye_i_arato_angaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of baby angels take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

A small brown haired, blue eyed girl holds the hand of a smaller brown haired, blue eyed boy, and pulls him a little further from the water's edge as they walk down the beach.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel," she scolds, mimicking the tone she's often heard from her oldest brother as the toddler giggles, and stomps one foot closer to the fish. "That's a very important fish." She does her best to give her little brother the same look she sometimes sees Michael giving Gabriel when he does something they're not supposed to laugh at.

"Sowwy, Naomi," he says, and hangs his head, but he perks up again when she points out a pretty shell. He has several in his pockets already, but this one is the prettiest, so he stops and tugs his big sister down to sit in the sand next to him. He brushes the shell off gently with clumsy, pudgy fingers, and discovers that the shell is bigger than he'd thought. It's almost perfectly round, and it's an absolutely beautiful shade of green.

"How about we go show it to Father? I think He's resting now," she suggests. The toddler grins, and bounces to his feet. The barely older girl stands quickly as well, and the siblings race off together, hand in hand, to show their Father their treasure.


End file.
